LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 January 2013
12:00 hi 12:00 hello? 12:00 sigh 12:04 hi 12:04 how r u? 12:05 sry Im a watching yogscast 12:11 12:11 12:11 12:16 12:16 12:16 12:16 12:16 Oh 12:16 oops 12:16 I thought I was lagging 12:17 Go Go Yograngers! 12:19 afkaafk 12:30 Hello. 12:40 back 12:59 hi hunter 12:59 Hows ity going 12:59 How Gose it 01:02 01:02 ok Im not lagging anymore 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:15 01:24 Hey hunter. 01:25 HUNTER! 01:25 Qurartz Blocks 01:25 Like Marble 01:26 and TNT carts 01:26 And You Csn Name Chests And Mobs 01:27 and the other redstone stuff 01:27 1.5 is gooing to be good 01:27 and an activator rail 01:27 for the TNT carts 01:30 01:30 01:37 welcome back 01:40 Hello 01:42 01:46 and chests in minshafts will not spawn anymore 01:47 But chest carts will spawn with loot in them 01:47 and the new Texturing Is Hre 01:49 so yeah 01:49 Youl have to place each new texture in its own png file 01:49 Fascinating. 01:50 ... 01:50 Is that some new update for Minecraft or something? 01:50 yup 01:50 the new and better Mod api is comming] 01:50 starting with the texturepacks 01:51 And Minecraft StyleIs Back 01:51 *Down 01:52 It is down again 01:52 Sony and Universal (angry CURSE YOU! 01:53 *(angry) 01:53 ** 01:55 01:55 01:55 01:59 02:14 hai 02:18 hai 02:27 Hikai? 02:27 do you have FTB? 03:07 Hi 03:08 hi 03:08 NO PARTY MODE ;( 03:08 Hello 03:08 03:08 hmm? 03:08 I Play legos JSYK 03:08 And I LOVE LU 03:08 You Play LEGOS xD 03:08 I wish I had a chance to Play LU 03:08 Don't mock me xP 03:08 We All Do 03:09 So now We Will Play The New MMMOs 03:09 IK 03:09 Like Minecraft 03:09 I meen the new LEGO ones 03:09 Like LEGO Minifigures MMO 03:09 and The Legends of Chima one 03:09 I know 03:10 But Yes I play MC 03:10 Legends OC Has a MMMO 03:10 Same 03:11 R u new or Retuning? 03:13 Nope new 03:13 WELCOME 03:13 I am actually using this wikia as a spy wikia but I don't mind chating here 03:13 Yea 03:13 spy? 03:13 for who? 03:13 I have a PM open about our Spy subject 03:13 The Ninjago Wiki? 03:14 They Don't Like Us \ 03:14 The Lego Message boards Wikia I am not spying on this chat but using it as out PM HQ 03:14 Don't worry they don't like the LMBW either 03:14 Hi Idk. 03:14 Mini 03:14 Hey o/ 03:14 They Don't Like Us Eather 03:14 I know they are e-v-i-l 03:14 But They have No Reason To That I know Of 03:15 I know the Ninjago people are mean they got mad at me ;( 03:16 I just don't talk to them. 03:16 No They Don't Like Us Beacause Legodude Got Them Not Liking Us 03:16 How active is this wikia? 03:16 Mini same 03:16 VERY Active 03:16 I have only talked with them once 03:22 03:22 03:26 GTG, bye. 03:26 Hi 03:26 Hey 03:28 afk dinner 03:28 bey 03:31 Bye 03:38 hi 03:38 sigh 04:47 Someone! I need You! 04:47 Do You Know Of A LEGO Universe Logo like this: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110512135450/lego/images/3/37/LU-logo-web-transparent.png without text? 04:49 meening it dosn't have the Universe or Massivly Multyplayer online Game text in it? 04:50 ... 04:52 well? 04:52 is anyone here? 04:52 I'll ask durring the day 05:12 So? 02:30 meh 02:36 bey 07:34 hello 07:43 09:01 Hello 09:35 hello all 10:01 Hai 10:02 Lol 10:02 I've been AFK For hours. 10:02 Anyone gonna talk? 10:02 -.- 10:03 Paradox pwns 10:03 Sentinel 10:03 ............ 10:03 i am going to talk 10:04 Bronies FTW 10:04 to what is there to talk about 10:04 I seriously would do anything to play LU These days... 10:04 ._. 10:05 I'd even re-create the holocaust... 10:05 O_o 10:05 Maybe not that... 10:05 Thats too extreme.. 10:05 i want to PLAY LU!! 10:06 ;( 10:06 I can only get to the login screen ._. 10:06 Even if we did get bored of it, we could just make new charachters and try and get rares... 10:07 Characters* 10:07 Fluttershy FTW 10:08 Err, I've been on the chat since like, 5. 10:08 But I havent typed anything. 10:08 Heh, got caught up in my games.. 10:09 well do you play minecraft?] 10:09 I don't have it. 10:09 I had an illegal version though. 10:09 :O 10:09 But it froze every 5 mins. 10:09 And was stuck on 1.2.4 10:09 not good 10:10 Ikr 10:10 O_o I like my friends sister... 10:10 But if I told him, he'd beat me up. 10:10 Lol. 10:11 Sorry, I GTG 10:12 I'll try and get on tomorrow. 10:12 Bye! 10:12 well if you miss LU that bad you shoud spend a little money and get minecraft and play hunter's server 10:12 By 10:35 WHY HAVE YOU ALL LEFT ME!! WHY!!!!! 11:21 Hi. 11:30 hi 11:35 Hi 11:35 hi. 11:35 Hi 11:35 whats up? 11:35 User_blog:Polturgighst/In_Search_Of_A_Blank_LU_Logo 11:35 please do you know? 11:35 If not SEARCH 11:36 I already have all yesterday 11:36 and didn't find nothing 11:36 But i didnoinctly remember one somewhere 11:36 so any thing else up? 11:36 it dose exist 11:36 Well IDK? I havt been on the servers in a few days 11:36 ask LEGO 11:36 LEGO? 11:37 ... 11:37 YES LEGO 11:37 XD 11:37 ;p 11:37 You thin they'd help[ 11:37 11:37 11:37 idk thir money grubers 11:37 anyway is Hunters server reopen? 11:37 Yes they are 11:39 11:39 11:41 so how was your day? 11:41 ok. 11:42 Hi Mythrun 11:43 Myth can you answer my question (I remember one somewhere I know it exists): User_blog:Polturgighst/In_Search_Of_A_Blank_LU_Logo 11:44 so 11:45 Hi Hikai 11:45 HI 11:45 sry I was lagging 11:45 ima dwarf 11:45 itsx ok 11:45 when will mc .net go up.. 11:45 are you digging a hole? 11:46 it is up 11:46 for me 11:46 no sadly 11:46 User_blog:Polturgighst/In_Search_Of_A_Blank_LU_Logo can you answer this Hikai or Mini? 11:46 weird 11:46 i cant although if i could i would 11:47 whey wont it work! 11:48 mini the fig do you liv in seattle? 11:48 *live 11:49 ah 11:49 there 11:49 finally 11:50 IDK why but evry site on the internet is fine exept youtube 11:50 what 11:50 ya 11:50 weir 11:50 and all my applications on my computer run as smooth as brick 11:50 11:50 (thats good not bad 11:51 ima dwarf and im pillaring pillaring a pillar! 11:51 The Only explanation is that Im cursed D: 11:51 11:51 11:51 Pillar? 11:51 Nerd Pole? 11:51 1x1 long block in mc 11:51 whatever you call it 11:51 oh that 11:51 the new snapthot 11:51 brb restarting computer 11:51 Quartz pillar 11:51 what in it? 11:51 ok 11:52 :O 11:52 brb 11:52 Tell you later 11:52 sys 11:53 11:53 11:53 OMG Gamechap Is Becomming Appart of the Yogscast!?! 11:54 back 11:54 :O !??!!?1?!!?1?1?!!?1?1?!?!!?1? 11:54 Gamechap? 11:54 ... 11:54 what about bertie! 11:54 I Like It! 11:54 Yes he is to with MrMayor and squdlington 11:54 ? 2013 01 11